Subtlety
by sigmakutie
Summary: This is actually a MarkLeafic, based of a picture that I found to hilarious not to make a sexy one-shot of. Link inside. ENJOY! 0.0 Sigma


**Subtlety**

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Based off of this awesome picture right here -- 18 (dot) media (dot) tumbler (dot) com/tumbler_kvtkb2tIIW1qzgino1_500 (dot) jpg (SLASH-NOT! It has been pointed out to me that this link is broken, so instead I give you www (dot) sigmakutie (dot) webs (dot) com/gleefanfic (dot) htm. Too Funny!)

It's absolutly beautiful and I couldn't help but make a fic out of it.

*~*~*~*~*

"Mark! Mark, come here!" Lea called from the 'living room' (if you could even call it that) of her tiny trailer.

She had asked Mark to fix the light bulb in her tiny 'bathroom' (if you could even call it _that_). True, she could have asked one of the maintenance crew personnel to do it, but really she just enjoyed having him around; talking with him; spending time with him; it was all just _perfect_. She sat on her pleather couch with her laptop on her lap. She had been checking her email when she noticed a forwarded message from Cory. The subject said "HAHAHA! Too funny!" She figured it was just another funny moment that some fan got on camera from one of the meet-and-greets they did while on tour. She usually ignored his forwarded emails, but this time she decided to humor him.

Lea didn't know _what_ compelled her to click on the link that was attached to the email, but there she was, pressing the button. But when she did, her eyes got wide and she _had_ to show Mark.

"What? What, Lea?" Mark stumbled out of the 'bathroom' wiping his hands on his pants. He found Lea looking incredulously from her laptop and then to him. "What?" He asked again.

She turned the computer in its place and showed him the screen. When his eyes settled on the image in front of him he burst out laughing. It was a screen capture of their interview with _Yahoo!_, the one where he told her she had "really cute hands" - which didn't lie about, they are _really cute_ – and below it, it said: Subtlety; You both fail at it. Just bang already!

"You think this is funny!?" Lea shrieked.

"Yes, I think this is funny!" She looked at him like he had just grown a second head. "Lea, it's no big deal. It's just a fan having fun."

"Yeah, but, now everyone is gonna think we're dating," Lea said.

"Lea," Mark kneeled down before her and moved the computer beside the couch, "They've thought we were dating since they aired _Mash-up_. They do it so that they can come up with another reason other than that you're such a great actress that you can hold a scene on your own and fake chemistry."

"I wasn't faking it…," Lea whispered.

"You weren't?" Lea's eyes widened. She thought that she had said it in her head!

_Oh shit!_ "Umm…" Lea trailed off. _Crap. Crap. Crap in a bucket!!!_

"Lea, do you have a crush on me?" He meant for it to be a joke.

"Yes." Lea confessed. His eyebrows shot up. _Shit! Shut up, mouth! Just shut! Up!_

"You do?" Mark stared unbelieving at Lea. Lea just hung her head in shame. _That_ was his answer, and by god did he _love it_! "Since when!?"

"Since we first kissed." Lea admitted. _I might as well, it's not like I have anything to lose._

"_Shit_, Lea! If I had known I would have done that a whole lot sooner!" Mark grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

Lea melted into the kiss like it was her nirvana. When he pulled away, she stared at him with starry eyes and a dumbfounded expression. "What was that?"

"A confession. I love you, Lea!" He stared at her, "I have since I first heard you sing."

"When was that?" Lea asked.

"Back when you were in _Spring Awakening_. You were fucking amazing!"

Lea laughed and pulled him up to the couch to sit next to her. She grabbed his shirt and plundered his mouth with hot, passionate kisses. Mark began to lift Lea's loose babydoll shirt and threw it to the ground. He ran his hands up and down her back. He pulled away from her and searched her face for any signs of hesitation, but all he saw was want and desire.

"Mark…," Lea moaned. "I want you…."

At that, Mark lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor beside Lea's.

He lay her down on the couch and began reaching for the top of her skirt. "Are you sure you wanna do this, Lea?"

"Yes, Mark. _Please…._" Lea was so wanton. She began reaching for his belt buckle and he took that as a queue to go.

He heeled off his sneakers, shucked off his pants, and just as he was reaching for Lea's skirt he got a devious smirk on his face. "Are you _sure…._" He teased.

Lea looked him dead in the face with her "_not amused_" look on. "Mark," she seethed, "If you don't fuck me right the _hell_ now, so help me God-!"

But she was silenced with a kiss. "Chill, Lea. Just making you squirm. I heard it makes you…," he slid his hand up her bare thigh, "_want it_ more." He hooked his index finger into the bottom of her V-string and pulled it slowly down her legs. She arched into him and spread her legs wide, giving him a glorious view of her cleanly shaven, dripping wet quim.

He breathed a heavy sigh at the beauty in front of him. He leaned down and captured her in a kiss again. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her neck. She smelled of vanilla and honey, and the faintest scent of coconut.

Mark reached up and pressed his thumb against the outer bundle of nerves placed on Lea's sex. She arched her back and moaned loudly. "Mark! Please… I need…."

Mark got the message and stripped himself of his boxers and just before he slammed into her he hesitated. "Lea, what about…," he trailed off. Lea looked him in the eyes, begging him. "Protection?" He finished.

"I have… Pill… please… I need—!" Lea was so over taken by him she couldn't finish, but she didn't have to. Mark slammed into her, making them both cry out.

"Oh, God, Lea. You're so beautiful… so tight!" He grunted with every thrust, bringing her closer and closer to her climax. He moved his right hand up and slipped it under her black lace bra. He tweaked her nipple just once and she almost lost it. _Almost._ She held back. She didn't want it to end so quickly.

"Mark… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" She cried.

Mark slipped his hand from under her bra and moved it back down to her sex. He thumbed her clit furiously until they were both crying out in rapture. Mark lay down on top of her, trying not to put all his weight on her, with them both in a sated trance. Mark dumbly pulled the thin blanket covering Lea's couch over them and sighed into her chest.

"Wow. Lea, that was… that was amazing!"

"You were pretty amazing yourself." She giggled that cute giggle of hers and he took her lips again.

Just then there was a rapping at the metal door and it swung open. "Lea? We heard—Oh, my." Chris and Amber stood just at the bottom step and saw Lea and Mark wrapped up in each other, clutching the blanket to themselves. "We just… we heard…. There was screaming and we thought…." Amber said awkwardly.

"Umm… we can explain." Lea offered.

"We didn't. See. _Anything_," said Chris and closed the metal door.

Mark and Lea looked awkwardly at each other and then mark slipped out of her. "We should probably get headed to make-up."

"Yeah."

The two slipped back on their clothes silently, but when Lea headed for the door Mark grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Meet me by my car at the end of shooting. We can go back to my place and finish what we started."

Lea smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They slipped out of her trailer and began walking towards make-up hand-in-hand. Mark kissed her cheek and Lea blushed.

From a distance Amber looked from them to Chris and said, "'Bout damn time!"

And in reply, Chris offered, "They are _not _subtle at _all_!"

*~*~*~*~*

Reviews are very much welcomed!


End file.
